


Voice

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, X-Files OctoberFicFest, there is a tag for that! Yes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “I can’t talk all night”





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> For Daggoo :)

He pulled on the light switch and picked up the phone, his mind blank except for this few numbers. The tone beeped in his ear expectantly and Mulder closed his eyes, waiting.   
"Scully" sleepy voice from the other end filled his thoughts. "Mulder?"   
Did he say something? He was supposed to say something, but what?  
"Mulder, speak to me" her voice changed, getting more anxious with each second.  
"It's me" he croaked finally, finding his voice beneath the sleep.  
"Something wrong?" why was she so worried?  
"No" he hesitated for a moment, why was he calling? "I don't think so?"  
"Mulder" she sighed and he could hear the rustle of sheets as she laid back down "another dream"   
"I can't remember" mumbling was easier than talking.   
"What can you remember"   
"This, your voice" his hand was getting heavy again "you were calling my name"   
"A minute ago I was asleep" her tired words were pulling him back under the edge of sleep, he killed the light.  
"Maybe you called me in your sleep"  
"I can't confirm or deny this theory" she made herself more comfortable, to be woken by the phone was easier than wake every few hours for no reason at all "maybe I did"   
"I heard you"  
"Mulder you're delirious, go to sleep"  
"Can we stay like this?"   
"Like what"  
"Don't hang up" he mumbled into the darkness, the sheet around him almost as warm as her body.  
"I can't talk all night" she sounded tired too, slurring words lightly.  
"Not talk" he sighed “just be”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully’s October Fic Fest  
> When you feel blocked on one story, write something else.


End file.
